Stuck in Pinata Birthday
by livteen
Summary: It's Harley's Birthday party, and all guys in town are invited. She becomes a mexican rape pinata. Very sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harley's getting ready for her 14th birthday party, mexican pinata style. But it's not a kid's pinata. This is for adults. The traditional mexican version of a rape pinata. She's becoming a woman now. It's her presentation in society and, who knows? she might even find a husband.

"Calm down, Harley, I'm almost done!" Rachel tries to finish shaving Harley's pussy bare. "I'm an expert at this, you shouldn't be worried at all. Ain't you excited? Today is gonna be your big day. You are gonna be the star."

"Sorry Rachel, I couldn't sleep well thinking about my party."

"I told you to take a nap! You must have a fresh face!"

"Yeah, I tried, but so hard, specially with that no-cumming rule for a week, who the hell came out with that?"

"It's for you to enjoy a lot more your party."

"Yeah I feel like I'm gonna explode the first moment someone touches me. Even now, while you shave me, I feel like I'm gonna cum."

"I know. I've asked dad for laser but seems too expensive for us. Have to shave for a while. Maybe you can met a rich boyfriend today who is willing to pay for it." Rachel finishes removing the last trace of hair on Harley's pussy.

"Well, I'd like to have other things, but if he's rich, I would do the laser."

"I'm almost done, bitch, just some cream and you are ready to go."

"Thank you, Rachel, just be careful. I don't wanna cum before even going out. By the way, how is it out there? I can only hear the Mariachis playing."

"Don't worry, Daphne just texted me. Can you believe she's got a better phone that mine? She just had to suck some old guy and he gave her a band new iPhone. Damn, I have sucked more than that for way less. Makes me feel cheap. She's such a bitch!"

"The party, Rachel!"

"Oh, yeah, there's big queue, lots of men waiting in line for their turn with you. And Georgie is making all of them wash their hands and mouths."

"Hey! Careful with my clit! You almost made me cum. But keep telling me."

"Yeah I'm done, it will dry in a minute. It's a great moisture cream for the pussy and ass. Your guests will love it."

"And...? Tell me about the guys out there, not about the cream."

"I can't give you names. You know It's against the rules. Or there would be no point in blindfolding you. But Daphne says there are like more than a hundred guys, and they keep coming. Who would have said you were so popular?" Rachel winks.

"Mom sent like a thousand invitations. Everyone who has ever known me. Neighborgs, teachers, principal, janitors, school mates and their parents, even my doctors."

"A doctor would be a nice catch, don't you think?"

"Not the one who treated my hair for lice when i was a kid!"

"Calm down, Harley. This is your big night. You haven't had one in a long time, and this one will be the best ever. It's not about thinking, but about feeling. Take a deep breath and tell me whe you are ready to make your big entrace."

"Thanks Rachel. I think I'm ready."

[Continues...]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Harley's 14th birthday. She's ready for becoming the mexican pinata for her guests, following her mexican family tradition.

She comes out of her room, naked and blindfolded, guided by her youngest brothers. The mariachis stop playing. Ethan anounces her.

"And now, Ladies and gentlemen, specially gentlemen, the big star of the night, the most beautiful and naked girl you will ever see today: Harley Diaz!"

The crowd starts clapping and cheering hard by seeing her nude body coming out.

Nervous for being blindfolded, and more for being naked, takes the microphone and adresses the crowd. "Thank you everyone for being here for me, for my birthday. I hope you all enjoy my body. And I hope to enjoy this experience with you all. This is the day i was born for!"

As the crowd cheers harder, Ethan ties her hands up and Georgie turns the crane to lift her hands tight, making Harley a pinata. Unable to move or see or do anything, just ready to be felt by the men waiting in line.

Daphne is by the end of the line. "Give me $10 dollars and I'll double your time with her." She's making a big load of bucks, but as soon as Harley finishes her speech, she must come back running to her time guardian post.

"Alright, now it's time to start this piniata party. Everyone has just one minute to touch and fondle Harley, even kiss her all that you want." Ethan makes sure Daphne is on her place with her timer ready. "So, it piniata time for everyone!"

The DJ starts playing "Mayores" By Becky G.

The first guy on queue aproaches Harley and starts feeling her breasts and pussy. She get's so excited, not being able to see him, and unable to move, just feeling all the action on her body, feeling so horny, almost about tu cum.

[Continues...]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The piniata party for Harley's 14th birthday just started. She hanging naked and blindfolded while the men queue to touch her.

So nervous, hanging by her hands like a piniata, Harley feels the hands of the first guy touching her body, feeling her small and firm tits, her butt, feeling inside her pussy. Damn, she can't stand it. Feels so horny. Needs cum now!

"Time's up! Next!" Daphne yells, pulling the guy away while measuring the time on her new iPhone.

"But you said you would double my time, i gave you the $10 dollars!"

"Yup, double time, your 2 minutes are already over. Now stand by that column if you want to line up for the after greeting."

The second guy comes and starts feeling Harley's breasts, playing with her small hard nipples, making her so horny. She just wants someone to make her cum. She feels like the guy is just messing with her head. He pulls them a bit, and then more, making her swing hanging. It hurts but just makes her feel more excited.

When his time is over, he leaves Harley swinging, hanging half a feet from the ground. She tries to put her feet down but not enough, makes her feel helpless.

The third guy just kisses her on the lips, so romantic. She loves it, makes her feel more than just a piece of meat. His kissing style feels like he's an experienced guy, maybe an older men. She hears the lyrics of the song of Becky G playing "a mi me gustan mayores, de esos que llaman seniores" (I like older ones, those who are called Seniors). Still she's naked and horny, just, feeling more special.

Fourth guy, goes straight for her meat, her butt, and then fingering her pussy. She can't resist now. Cums for the first time, so hard. She really enjoying it, and loves being enjoyed by the guys. Now, this is what she was waiting for. She squirts a lot. She feels embarrassed, knowing everyone will see her and also maybe some taking pics, or at least will be on her birthday piniata video. She so exhausted by now, but this is just getting started and she wants more, way more.

Mrs. Peters arrives to the party and sees Ellie sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here? This is not a party for you, this is full of depravation. This mexicans turn everything into an orgy, oh! Go to the house right now!"

"But I'm here for Harley's birthday, also, I'm with dad. He's on the queue right there." Ellie points at him.

"That bastard will hear me!"

Bethany Peters walks towards her husband thinking of everything she will tell him.

"What the heck are you doing at this party? You don't even touch me but now you come to this party to touch our little neighbor, don't you? We haven't had sex for a long time now but you want sex with this girl. You are such a pervert like the rest of the men at this queue. Get out of the line, you have nothing to do here!"

"Beth, calm down, It's just a mexican tradition for the girls becoming women. It's nothing wrong with it. I was invited and didn't wanted to be a bad neighbor. Also, I'm not here just for me, I'm here for you too. After I touch Harley's body I will end up so horny I'd fuck anything, even you. So just calm down, go home and wait for me in our bedroom. You will have the best sex we had in years."

"Really? I miss so much having sex with you, I guess we started doing it less since I started gaining weight. I'll be in bed with the lights off, waiting for you. Have fun my dear. I love you"

"I love you too." Mr. Peter says while thinking "Damn, that was close."

The line moves on, Harley getting her whole body felt and groped, while the guys enjoys her body. Fingering her pussy and her ass. Some guys kissing her, licking her, even slapping her face and her butt and her tits and pussy. But she keeps cumming and squirting.

Men continue arriving and getting on the queue. Mostly older ones.

Suzy, Harley's mom says "Wow, I thought we invited just like 50 people, why are there so many?"

"Well, I posted it on social media, internet boards and classified online ads." Rachel answers. "I wanted to make sure her party was a total success, and I think it is already."

"Ohh, honey, you really love your sister. I'm so proud of you both."

"Mom, stop it!"

Ethan takes the microphone again.

"Guys, remember, after you played with Harley's body, you can queue for the after greeting. Also, if you really like her, you can send her birthday gifts tomorrow to this address. Don't forget to put your name and phone or another way to contact you in case she wants to have a date with you."

Feeling like a piece of meat, Harley enjoys having so many orgasms. This is the best day of her life. She doesn't want it to end, ever. And she seems to be right as men continue to arrive, making the line so long.

[Continues...]


End file.
